Bikini Adventures
by BlanchThomas
Summary: ADAPTACIÓN. Para ese momento, el dinero era la última cosa en mi mente. Yo estaba amando la sensación de calor que recibía por exponer mis pechos con los pezones erectos y mi chorreante coño en las fotos. La idea de que no solo Edward y Garret, sino también un montón de tipos en línea me iban a ver con los conjuntos mientras apretaban sus llorosas pollas me hizo sentir aún más...


**ADAPTACIÓN.**

 **Bikini Adventures**

Gemí.

La culpa era de ella. Todo esto se debía a mi mejor amiga Alice, la cuál me convenció de acompañarla a una tonta sesión de modelaje. En primer lugar, yo no quería venir. No soy una modelo—aunque en ocasiones muchas personas me han asegurado que podría serlo—

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, para la mayoría de mis amigos, sólo Bella. Tengo el cabello color caoba, con destellos rojizos que se hacen notar a la luz del sol, está bastante largo, me llega a las caderas. Mis ojos son grandes y expresivos, coloreado con un resplandeciente azul. Tengo la cintura estrecha, caderas ligeramente anchas, sin embargo considero que mi mejor atractivo son mis pechos. Sin duda.

"Ellas" comenzaron a crecer en la primaria— cuando era joven e ingenua, solía avergonzarme por la forma en que los muchachos se quedaban observando a "mis chicas". Al menos hasta que me di cuenta que podía soportar la atención.— Me llegó a gustar la manera en que ellos mantenía sus miradas en mí, en cómo en ocasiones me habían "facilitado" el camino o para salir de aprietos. Así que comencé a usar blusas más ajustadas —en comparación con mis remeras holgadas— y en ocasiones olvidaba "sin querer" ponerme sujetador. Esto por el placer de ver los ojos de los chicos moverse cuando mis pezones se endurecían.

Me excitaba pensar que los afectaba tanto, con mostrarles mía atributos naturales.

Quizá la verdadera razón por la que no me haya decantado por el modelaje era porque soy una exhibicionista de closet y siempre me ha asustado el pensar qué puedo ir demasiado lejos. Lo cuál me recuerda— eso fue exactamente lo qué pasó en esa sesión.

*(—)*

Alice me había torturado todo este tiempo, hasta el momento en que entramos a esa bodega. Estaba segura que había muchas modelos paseando por el lugar. Decenas de chicas casi desnudas caminaban luciendo los más pequeños y reveladores trajes que pudieras imaginar. Como de costumbre una emocionada Alice me arrastró al interior.

—Uh, Alice. ¿Estás segura que este es el lugar?— pregunté observando pasar frente a nosotros a una morena con pechos enormes en lo que parecía un body realmente ajustado y una boa de plumas en hombros.

—Duh, Bella— dijo mi amiga sacudiendo el recorte de periódico que traía consigo en mi rostro.—Está es la dirección que aparece en el anuncio.

Rodé los ojos.

—Bueno, disculpe usted señorita confiada—murmuré.

Estaba pensando seriamente en dejarla sola en el lugar, qué se valiera por si misma, cuando un hombre bastante atractivo de cabello cobrizo y unas estilizadas gafas de montura se acercó a nosotras. Lucía demasiado caliente.

—¿Están aquí para la sesión?—preguntó mientras consultaba la carpeta repleta de papeles de sabía Dios qué.

—A eso venimos— respondió Alice. Sonriéndome sin dejarme corregir la suposición.

Antes de que pudiera protestar y confesar que sólo había asistido para darle apoyo moral a mi peque amiga, el hombre desvío la vista de nosotros y removió algunas hojas de la carpeta.

—Bien. Tú— dijo asintiendo con la cabeza a Alice,— ve detrás de esa sección a buscar a Jasper Whithlock y dile que Edward te envía. Considero que eres perfecta para su estilo de ropa interior.— Él le indicó moviendo su mano hacia una peque habitación en la esquina. Alice desapareció sin mirar atrás.

¡Vaya, qué amiga!

—Ahora tú— El hombre que supuse debía ser Edward, dio un paso atrás para observar por encima de mí. Su mirada se sentía cómo si estuviese rastrillando mi cuerpo, tuve que contener el escalofrío que me sobrecogió. Había salido de casa, como siempre, sin sujetador y justo ahora podía sentir como mis pezones escocían bajo la caliente y evaluadora mirada.

—¿Sí?— pregunté en voz baja, olvidando por completo porqué estar ahí al ver sus ojos, verdes y vivaces.

—Tú fuiste creada para para los bikinis—dijo Edward en voz baja. Puso una gran mano en mi brazo y sentí el calor que subía por mi piel.—Sígueme— dijo, mientras me llevaba hacia el segundo piso, por unas desvencijadas escaleras. Hasta una pequeña habitación cerrada.

En el interior de la habitación habían montado una escenografía de playa, tenía el mar tranquilo y azul, arena dorada en la costa. Incluso habían dejado una pelota a rayas. Edward me condujo al interior y me presentó a Garret, un hombre alto, moreno y con ojos penetrantes. Era el fotógrafo.

Después de saludarlo propiamente y salir un poco del trance en el que estaba Edward me empujó gentilmente detrás de una pequeña pantalla, donde había un perchero industrial, con una gran variedad de trajes de baño.

—Oh mi…— mis dedos pasaron por los diminutos conjuntos, sintiendo los materiales, algunos de ellos eran lo suficientemente pequeños cómo para caber en la palma de mi mano.

—Busca algo con lo qué te sientas cómoda. Póntelo y ve a la tarima— Edward me sonrió.

Oh bueno, no considero pase mucho tiempo para qué mi exhibicionismo saliera del coser. Debo admitir que me sentía osada, omití los bikinis brasileños tradicionales y fui directamente por los trajes más pequeños. Eran bikinis que sólo había visto en catalogo en línea y nunca me había atrevido a ordenarlos.

Creo qué en la industria eran llamados "micro-bikinis", ya qué apenas cubren algo. La parte superior del conjunto eran dos trozos de tela lo suficientemente anchos para tapar mis pezones. El tanga, era un trozo de tela color rosa brillante que apenas cubría los labios de mi coño. Sonreí felicitándome por haberme afeitado esa mañana.

—¿Y bien? — escuché la voz de Garret preguntando a Edward.—¿Está todo listo?

Me sentí algo tímida por la situación, salir ante ellos vestida sólo con este revelador atuendo. Sin embargo me armé de valor y puse mi cabeza en alto, salí de todos modos y sentí mis pezones endurecerse ante mi emoción.

—Mm-hm. Muy lindo— alabó Edward con aprobación mientras me detenía frente a ellos. Escuché el click de la cámara.—Ahora el _look_ _mojado_ — agregó Garret con un gesto a Edward.

—¿ _Look mojado?_ — Observé vacilante el vaso con agua en la mano del cobrizo.

—Este fabricante de bikinis garantiza a los clientes que sus trajes se transparentan cuando se mojan.—Explicó sonriendo.—No te preocupes.. el agua está caliente.

Asentí

Me quedé quita y permití que vertiera el agua caliente sobre la parte superior rosa del conjunto. Abrí las piernas y un chorlito del agua mojó la pequeña pieza de tela que cubría mi coño. Cuando terminó, mis pezones estaban mucho más visibles, el tenga revelaba los regordetes labios de mi coño presionados contra el fino material.

Edward acercó una silla y Garret me hizo un gesto para que me sentará con las piernas abiertas.

—Nos da mejores imágenes—dijo. Era bastante vergonzoso, pero a la vez me sentía realmente caliente. Sentir dos pares de ojos en mí, escuchando la cámara haciendo click. Garret tomaba foto tras foto de mi mojado y expuesto coño sobresaliendo debajo del fino traje. Podía sentir la humedad entre mis piernas, cada vez más potente. Esperaba que no se dieran cuenta.

Sentí que había pasado demasiado tiempo cuando Edward me pidió que eligiera otro traje.

No sé que me obligó a hacerlo, pero encontré un conjunto incluso más pequeño que el que me había puesto anteriormente. Si no estaba mal era conocido como "Micro-kini".

Los diminutos triángulos de tela blanca estaban hechos de una red transparente, dudaba que la parte superior cubriera más que mis pezones. Sin embargo al ver el conjunto me surgió una duda. ¿La parte baja debía cubrir mi ranura o sólo mis labios? No era lo suficientemente grande para hacer ambas cosas.

—¿Sucede algo?— escuché la voz de Edward detrás de la mampara.

Ruborizada, le explique mi problema.

—Sal y te ayudaré.—dijo amable— No te preocupes, Garret y yo hemos visto de todo.

Edward me explicó que se suponía que el pequeño trozo de tela mostrará la parte superior de la ranura de mi coño para desaparecer después entre los labios. Creando así lo que se conocía como el efecto " _cameltoe_ ". Me ayudó a acomodar el conjunto.

Sus dedos eran cálidos y suaves mientras maniobraba en mi entrepierna, para hacerlo correctamente. Se aseguró que la parte superior de mi ranura fuera visible y que el resto de la tela se escondiera cuidadosamente entre mis labios.

Tenía las piernas abiertas para él, mientras pasaba sus dedos sobre mi coño abierto, para conseguir que el traje se ajustara. Acarició mi clítoris por accidente, enviando un hormigueo sexual por mi espalda y estremeciendo mi centro. Fue vergonzoso tanto por qué Garret nos observaba como porqué sabía que Edward se había podido dar cuenta de lo mojado que se torno mi coño ante el roce.

—¿cómo se siente?— murmuró mirándome desde entre mis piernas, dónde ajustó la parte interior del diminuto bikini asentándolo en el interior de los turgentes labios de mi coño.

—S-se siente bien— murmuré. Disfruté la forma en que sus largos dedos acariciaron mi caliente clítoris mientras acomodaba la tela un poco más.

—Excelente— me sonrió. Me ayudó a colocarme en posición en la silla, manteniendo mis piernas abiertas. Garret murmuró en aprobación mientras trabajaba con la cámara, obteniendo imagen tras imagen de mis pezones y mi húmedo coño enfundados en ese diminuto conjunto.

Estaba tan mojada que sentía mi coño hinchado, mi clítoris sensible una opresión formarse en mi bajo vientre. Sabía que todo era obra de la atención extra que Edward le había dado a mi coño, sólo esperaba que esta vez no tuviera que verter agua en mi entrepierna para obtener el _look mojado._

Después de algunas fotos, Garret señaló hacia mis piernas y Edward asintió mientras se acercaba a mí. Me preguntó si me importaba que tomaran algunas fotos que involucraran "exposición extra".

—¿Que significa eso? —pregunte, sintiéndome nerviosa y excitada a la vez.

—A algunos fabricantes les gusta mostrar algunas d ellas fotos "especiales" en su página web. Consite en que tiramos del traje un poco hacia un lado— explicó— En realidad, nada obvio, es como cuando estás en la playa y te inclinas para ajustar el bikini, muestras un poco más. — se encogió de hombros—¿te importa? Se paga más dinero que en las fotografías regulares.

Para ese momento, el dinero era la última cosa en mi mente. Yo estaba amando la sensación de calor que recibía por exponer mis pechos con los pezones erectos y mi chorreante coño en las fotos. La idea de que no solo Edward y Garret, sino también un montón de tipos en línea me iban a ver con los conjuntos mientras apretaban sus llorosas pollas me hizo sentir aún más caliente.

Asintiendo seguí las instrucciones de Edward. Tiré del pequeño triángulo de tela lejos de mi húmedo y brillante coño, cómo si estuviese ajustándolo.

Estaba tan hinchada y húmeda que los labios de mi centro revelaban el palpitante y rosado clítoris hinchado por placer. Estaba con el coño abierto como flor frente a la cámara y me encantó.

Llegó el momento de cambiar de nuevo de traje de baño. No me podía imaginar algo más pequeño que el conjunto blanco, pero Edward me mostró algo llamado _"Correa invisible"._ Básicamente la parte superior consistía en solo una serie de correas en tono rosa neón que se amoldaban a mi cuerpo realzando mis pechos en lugar de cubrirlos. La parte inferior era aún más pequeña. Se trataba de solo una correo que surgía de entre los labios de mi sexo expuesto, sin esconder nada. Mi clítoris ni siquiera estaba cubierto cuando abrí las piernas y la correa se deslizó a un lado.

Edward se aceró de nuevo ayudándome a ajustarlo, pero esta vez, sus largos y fuertes dedos se deslizaron hasta el final de mi ranura, entrando en mí. Sentía mi carne tirante y en llamas. Abrí mis piernas para él. Yo sabía que más que ajustar el traje, me estaba follando con los dedos, pero no era capaz de pensar o detenerlo.

—¿Te gusta esto, no?— preguntó mientras presionaba sus dedos de nuevo en el interior de mi apretado coño.—Te gusta lucirte frente a nosotros. Estar expuesta a la cámara.

—S-sí—susurré. Abrí mis piernas un poco más. ¡Cielos, esta demasiado caliente!

Fue entonces que Edward susurró que había otras imágenes que podían hacer conmigo y que al igual que anteriormente, la paga era más. Como dije, el dinero no era importante en ese momento. Le dije que sí antes de que las palabras salieran de sus apetecibles y delgados labios.

Antes de reaccionar, me encontraba sobre mis manos y rodillas. En cuatro sobre la arena de la playa montada con Edward detrás de mí tirando de la pequeña cuerda de la tanga invisible. Sacándola del camino.

—Pond´re la punta de mi polla en el umbral de tu coño, nena— me explicó.— De esta manera parece que te he llenado.

—Bien.—acepté asintiendo sin aliento. Abrió mis piernas un poco más, exponiendo mi coño y haciéndome temblar de la anticipación.

Escuché el ronroneo de la cremallera de los pantalones de Edward mientras liberaba su polla. Seguido, la ancha y caliente punta, con forma de hongo se presionó contra el umbral de mi mojado y expuesto coño. Garret se posicionó con la cámara mientras Edward deslizaba de arriba hacia abajo la caliente punta, empapándose del liquido emanando de mi resbaladiza y rosada raja.

Garret hizo un click.

Sentía mi clítoris palpitar mientras los clics continuaba. El nudo en mi vientre apareció de nuevo haciéndome sentir deseosa, mis pechos cuál fruta madura colgaban en el aire, mis piernas se mantenían abiertas y de lo único que se anclaba mi mente, era de los movimientos que hacía Edward al frotar su pene contra mi. Podría explotar.

El sonido de un último click llegó a mis oídos al cabo de un rato.

—Vamos con algo diferente.— murmuró Edward.—Voy a extender tu coño, abriéndolo para mí. Sólo insertaré mi punta en la entrada, nena. De esta forma parece que me estoy retirando después de haberte llenado con mi caliente néctar. Llenándote hasta rebosar, cariño.

Sus palabras calientes y sucias me excitaron tanto que sentí una presión en el pecho. No podía respirar.

—Bien—murmuré. Ansiaba sentirlo dentro, profundo dentro de mí, aunque solo fuese la punta. Incliné mi pelvis hacia atrás, levantándola. Abrí más las piernas sintiendo mi tirante coño humedecerse como nunca antes.

Sentí mi centro estirarse y Edward presionando la gorda punta de su polla contra la estrecha entrada. Mi coño se abrió abrazando la caliente cabeza de su polla. Y fue entonces que sucedió.

Analizando con calma el problema era que estaba demasiado excitada. Todas las caricias, estipulaciones y juegos habían repercutido en un lloroso y muy húmedo coño. Volviéndolo resbaladizo, cómo nunca antes.

Cuándo Edward arremetió para introducirse en mi —sólo la punta— los jugos que brotaban de mi centro habían logrado qué más de la mitad de su largo eje extendiera mi coño abierto, llenándome.

Una parte de mi sabía que esto estaba mal, pero en ese momento solo era consciente de la caliente y gruesa polla estirando las paredes de mi coño. Me empujé con las manos, afianzando mis rodillas hacia atrás. Gimiendo al darle la bienvenida al resto de la dura polla de Edward, de modo que la gruesa y redondeada cabeza estaba presionando con fuerza el final de mi estrecho y resbaladizo canal.

—Sólo házlo— le susurré— Fóllame.

Edward gimió y pude sentir sus gruesas manos aferrarse con fervor a mis caderas, estrujando mi carne con fuerza. Sentí como deslizó su polla hacia atrás temiendo que se retirase, pero había tomado fuerza para hundirse con fuerza de una sola estocada hasta el fondo en mí. Sentí como las paredes se expandían deliciosamente, me sentía empalada. Acomodé mis piernas para abrir de nuevo mi centro.

Una y otra vez penetró mi coño, sintiéndolo hasta el comienzo de mi útero. Mis manos manos y rodillas se aferraban a la arena mientras mis caderas se movían cediendo a la fuerza de sus empujes. Me estaba dando una dura y deliciosa follada.

Perdida en la sensación de su polla perforándome, antes de darme cuenta me estaba corriendo duro. Con la gruesa polla de Edward hasta el fondo.

Garret había fotografiado todo el encuentro.

Sentí a Edward hincharse más en mi interior, mientras volvía a enterrarse en mi coño tanto como pudo. Sentí el calor húmedo extenderse en mi cavidad. Sabía que iba a correrse en mi coño, sin protección. Pero la sensación había sido más intensa de lo qué esperaba, tanto que provocó que me convulsionara en un segundo orgasmo. Podía sentir mi coño húmedo estrecharse succionando y apretando su eje, como si mi cuerpo tratara de exprimirlo hasta la última gota.

Por un momento recordé a Garret, quién había tomado fotos del final y supe que todos los que vieran estas fotos en internet serian capaces de decir, por el blanco y espeso líquido seminal que se deslizaba fuera y por mi coño que había sido recién follada.

Edward me ayudó a limpiarme. Estrechó mi mano y se despidió. Me encaminé detrás de la mampara a vestirme y salí a esperar a Alice en las escaleras.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella apareciera, lucía bastante cansada.

—Chica—suspiró— ¿Si qué fue duro, no?— le sonreí.

—Ni que lo digas.

 **Nota de Autor: La trama de esta historia es propiedad de Evangeline Anderson; dios la guarde. "Bikini Adventures" es parte de un compendio de historias eróticas recopiladas en "Naughty Tales". Los nombres de los personajes siguen respondiendo a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo me atribuyó la traducción y adaptación de la historia.**

 **xxx ;)**


End file.
